


Fairy Lights and Stolen Kisses

by MeMeMarie



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Secret Relationship, puppy, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMeMarie/pseuds/MeMeMarie
Summary: Some little pre-Christmas impressions from the Somki universe.





	Fairy Lights and Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone! :)
> 
> This should obviously have been posted before Christmas but real life kept me from finishing it in time. Since I don't want to wait until next Christmas, I'm just going to hope that some of you are still in enough of a festive mood to enjoy some ridiculous and sickeningly sweet pre-Christmas cheesiness.
> 
> (Jasper features in this again, so it would be set after "Puppy Love".)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all lies and nonsense of course and has nothing to do with reality.

Yann had insisted on putting up the Christmas tree and decorations early, so they would get to enjoy them for a while before winter break came around and they would leave for Switzerland. So when Roman arrives at his boyfriend’s place on the 30th of November he is quite curious as to what Yann’s winter wonderland will look like.

The first thing Roman hears upon opening the door to Yann’s flat is a weird clacking sound. The first thing he sees is a string of fairy lights whooshing past and through the kitchen door, which he thinks is odd because fairy lights don’t usually move on their own.

The lights have barely disappeared into the kitchen though as he hears a cry of “Jasper!” and Yann comes storming after the fairy lights. Roman grins as he understands what must have happened. He closes the door and walks over to join Yann and the little culprit in the kitchen.

“You’ve been a _bad_ boy and there will be no more treats today,” Yann is just explaining in a calm but strict tone to a rather ashamed-looking Jasper (sitting in a tangled mess of fairy lights) when he notices Roman. “Oh, hey babe,” he says, “didn’t hear you arrive.”

“Yeah, because you were too busy chasing after the little fluffball here,” Roman replies and pulls Yann into his arms for a tender kiss. “Come on, don’t be so strict. So he stole the fairy lights. It’s really not that big a deal, is it?”

“It _is_ ,” Yann answers, looking at him with wide eyes. “It’s not about being strict, this is dangerous! If he bites them now he might also bite them when there’s a current on! And even if he only steals them, he might end up strangling himself. Also, whatever they’re made of, I’m sure it’s not something that belongs in a dog’s stomach!”

Roman cannot deny his boyfriend has a point there, especially because Jasper now tries to free himself from the string using his mouth. So Roman sits down with Yann and helps him disentangle the pup from the mess.

“I let him out of my eyes for literally five seconds,” Yann sighs when they have a light-less puppy again, which instantly tries to mount Roman’s chest. Roman dodges Jasper’s attempts to kiss him but lifts him up with one arm and graciously allows him to lick his ear.

“I was just safely stowing away the baubles, so he wouldn’t hurt himself on the glass. I didn’t think he’d be _that_ quick.”

Roman smiles. “It will be a hard rest of the day for the two of us though,” he says as he scratches Jasper’s neck, “him not getting any treats, me not being allowed to give him any.” He throws Yann a sad look and Yann smiles.

“Please stick to it though,” he says. “I need him to remember to stay away from the decorations. I must think of a way to make them boring to him.” He absent-mindedly massages the spot on the side of his head where Roman knows he gets headaches when he is stressed.

“Hey," Roman says softly and pulls Yann close to his chest where his face is squished against Jasper’s flank. “No more worrying today, okay? I’ll distract him. I’ll just make sure he doesn’t eat any Christmas decorations by being _waaay_ more interesting than them.”

Yann can barely breathe and he definitely feels paws against his cheek, so he gently frees himself from the brutally lovely embrace and spits out some Jasper fluff before he answers, “That sounds like it could actually work. Though I suspect it _will_ involve treats after all, given how many you usually slip him oh-so-secretly...”

“I’d never do that,” Roman claims with a bright grin and avoiding Yann’s eye. He gently lowers Jasper into his lap and caresses one of his silky ears with a single finger as the puppy settles on his thigh for a little nap.

Yann looks at them and chuckles. “Come here,” he whispers and pulls Roman in for a long kiss.

Roman only briefly interrupts their snogging to remove a stray dog hair from his tongue.

***

The rest of the day goes by in relative peace, except for the little wrestling match Roman has with Jasper over a piece of cardboard, which the puppy has ripped out of the box that had the baubles in it. Roman desperately tries not to laugh (because Yann told him the puppy would recognise that as a reward and bad behaviour should not be rewarded) but fails because the tiny pup growling at him like a big boy is just too cute.

***

By the time Yann’s birthday-slash-Christmas party comes around Jasper has finally lost interest in twinkle lights and shiny baubles. Yann is quite relieved his _Christmas-decorations-are-so-boring_ lessons have been fruitful – though he’d never admit to Roman just how many treats it took him to make Jasper understand that.

When Roman arrives at the party Yann’s flat is already packed with people and he’s glad he remembered to ring the bell and not use his key. That would have kinda ruined his whole act of arriving super-unsuspiciously late.

The door is opened by Jannik and as they say hello Roman hears little squealing and cooing sounds coming from further down the hallway. It doesn’t take him long to find the source of the sounds and he smiles: Jasper is in a corner being smooched by Jannik’s girlfriend and Lars’s wife. Being the good boy that he is, Jasper is giving back as good as he is getting, stretching his neck and sticking out his pink tongue to try and lick every nose within his reach.

“Yann picked a bad time to get a puppy, if you ask me,” Jannik grins, “Pernille is trying to convince me to get another one for Christmas.”

Roman laughs as he walks over to greet the two women. When Jasper sees him he wriggles free from Tanita’s embrace and whooshes towards Roman with a happy yelp. Roman squats down and the puppy jumps right into his arms, the little tail wagging so fast it’s only a blur to anyone else’s eyes. Jasper’s three new friends laugh at the sight.

“Hey pupper,” Roman says. Only when he sits Jasper down on the floor again does he notice that Yann has dressed him up for the occasion with a burgundy little bow tie. He grins.

“Wow, you look sharp,” he compliments the puppy and pulls on the bow tie, then gently lets it flip back. Jasper, apparently remembering only now that he is wearing the thing, excitedly cranes down his little neck in a weird angle, trying to snap at the tie for what Roman assumes is not the first time today. He successfully distracts the pup by booping its nose.

“Hey, no! You are the best-dressed guy at this party and there is no way I’ll let you eat your bow tie!”

Jannik and the two women laugh. Right in that moment, Yann appears and kneels down next to him.

“Hey,” he says and, since Roman has his back towards the door and the movement is covered by his body, dares touch his hand to Roman’s lower back softly. He quickly pulls it back again though as Tanita steps a bit closer to tickle Jasper’s ears. In what seems a reflex motion the puppy stretches to lick her wrist in thanks.

“Hi Roman,” she says, “do you know each other already?”

“Wha– uh no,” Roman replies, assuming he is going for the safe option here.

“Really?” Tanita says surprised. “Because he seems to absolutely _adore_ you.”

It probably takes Roman a second too long to answer because he is momentarily frozen and his tongue tied. He tries to gloss over the little moment of awkwardness with a joke.

“What can I say, I’m irresistible,” he grins. From the corner of his eye, he sees Yann bite his lip and lower his head a little, possibly to hide a blush. Luckily the others don’t notice how nervous the simple question has made Roman and join in his laughter.

“I mean, I totally understand that Jasper prefers you to us, seeing how pretty you are –”

Lars, who has just appeared in the doorway from the living room, clears his throat loudly and says, “Um, I didn’t hear that!”, throwing his wife a faux-shocked look.

“Hi Roman,” he says as they hug, “try not to steal my wife, ok?” They all laugh.

“What I meant to say was, look, you haven’t even taken off your coat yet and then you probably want to grab a drink first thing, soo... Mind if I hold Jasper for a little longer?” Tanita smiles sweetly and hopefully holds out her arms to cradle the puppy in it again. Roman laughs and gently hands Jasper back over to her. The dog looks at him, scandalised that his favourite human would part with him so easily.

“There you go. He’s all yours.”

She gives a happy little squeal when she takes Jasper into her arms again and the puppy instantly starts wagging its tail again, bathing in her attention, apparently having forgotten about Roman already.

“Uh, Roman,” Yann says decidedly-en-passant, “the coatrack is pretty full, so maybe you better just leave your coat in here…” He throws Roman a quick glance as he opens the door to his bedroom.

The best thing about Jasper being basically a ball of fluff with eyes is that everyone else is so distracted by his cuteness they don’t even notice Roman following Yann into the bedroom where they indulge in a precious two minutes of unexpected kissing time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it even though it had no plot at all and was basically just two random Christmas scenes, not-so-neatly sewn together. :D  
> All feedback is welcome! :)  
> ❤︎❤︎❤︎


End file.
